Various types of closures and closure seals for containers such as bottles or the like are known in the art. One of the most widely used type of closure is comprised of a plastic closure cap with a deformable plastic liner formed or positioned therein, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,976 to Pohlenz, entitled "Lined Plastic Closure." The liners currently known in the art function well to provide an effective seal for the container contents such as carbonated beverages. However, because the container may be resealed numerous times, therein lies the opportunity for a liner to be removed or inadvertently fall out, leaving the closure without a seal. It has also been observed that some soft drink manufacturers and bottlers have made use of seals for novelty and sales promotions, vis-a-vis redemption of the seals for cash or awards. In these instances, if the seal is removed from the closure before the container is emptied, the closure cannot function to properly seal the contents of the container.
Accordingly, a container closure is disclosed which has multiple liner seals to seal the container, but which effectively seals a container with only one liner in place therein.